


May 2nd 1994

by jencsi



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jencsi/pseuds/jencsi
Summary: Finn's job interview with Russell in Seattle.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	May 2nd 1994

April 1994 

She hates dresses with a burning passion, yet she forced herself to slip into this light green dress that stopped perfectly at her knees. She paired it with a sweater to hide the tank top straps and some basic high heels. The heels did not stop her from bouncing her leg up and down nervously in her seat in the lobby of the Seattle Washington Police Department. She could feel the dampness of her curly hair touch her cheeks from her shower this morning and from the subsequent styling by her mother, misting some tropical scented hair product across her head in the bathroom of their hotel room. A file folder sat across her bare knees and a canvas bag draped around her shoulders rounded off her look, somewhere between scared teenager and mildly confident adult stepping into the real world. 

“Don’t do that,” Karen scolded Finn about her leg bouncing, leaning over the space to hiss the words in her ear. 

“I can’t make it stop,” Finn hissed back sharply, leaning away from her mothers hovering. 

“Girls,” Patrick scolded them both in a soft tone, used to this type of bickering between these two strong women. 

“This is stupid,” Finn lashed out shifting in her chair “I could have done this alone you know, what kind of loser drags her parents across the country for a job interview?”

“You know the rules,” Patrick reminded her “your mother and I have to see what you’re getting into before we proceed any further.”

“You can’t stop me,” Finn snapped now.

“Watch your tone,” Karen snapped right back. 

This argument was going nowhere and the mixture of emotions was eating away at Finn. Sitting here in this lobby waiting to be called for her interview, annoyed by her parents presence, wondering what was taking so long, nervous to speak to the boss who would be conducting the interview. She wanted this position so badly. All her work towards her degree had gotten her here; selected by her professor and advisor, Alec Jefferies, recommended to apply and contact the folks at the Seattle crime lab, an up and coming facility that was making waves in the advances in technology and techniques they were offering and using. The perfect environment for a newly minted blood spatter analyst and fresh graduate. 

A receptionist approached the trio now and called “Miss Finlay, Supervisor Russell is ready for you now.”

Finn stood up robotically, clutching her folder of papers, resume, assignments, test results, letters of recommendation from Mr. Jeffries and others at her university in Pennsylvania. She adjusted her bag over her shoulder and trembled. 

“Good luck,” Karen soothed her anxious girl with one kiss to her cheek which made her face turn red with mild embarrassment. 

“We’ll be right here,” Patrick reminded her, patting her shoulder gently. 

Finn nodded, swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and turned to follow the receptionist down the hallway and out of sight of her parents. 

Down the hallway was a series of rooms, some doors open, some closed, some labeled as labs, others unmarked. The receptionist guided Finn around a corner to a spacious office with blue light coming off the windows and a view of the water outside the large open windows. The space was filled with shelves along the entire wall space, each shelf filled with books. Odd shaped figurines were placed here and there along the shelves and the desk. She spotted a fish tank but there were no fish to be found, just a large white mushroom surrounded by green moss and a little stump of wood. Picture frames hung on the wall space that was not occupied by shelves, pictures of the city, some painted, some photographed. 

The occupant of the office turned in his chair and ushered her in with a casual wave. He wore a red and black striped flannel shirt paired with a brown vest. He looked ready for a fishing trip rather than a scientist. Finn scrunched her face in confusion but tried to hide her look from him so as not to mess up this interview. 

“Julie Finlay?” the man asked and she nodded, offering a professional handshake she knew was probably sweaty and gross but she was too nervous to hide that reaction. 

“D.B Russell,” he introduced himself “have a seat.”

Finn looked around for a seat, finding only a weirdly shaped round chair with a poofy cushion available. 

“Um,” she tried to ask her question but word failed her so she just eyed the chair with confusion. 

“Oh, yeah, go ahead,” Russell instructed her “I found that at a yard sale on the coast, can you believe someone wanted to just throw it away?”

“No,” Finn said as she sank into the cushion, adjusting her dress around her legs, finding it awkward to do in this chair.

“Yeah the wife and I took a trip to Gig Harbor and I couldn’t justify leaving it behind,” Russell continued “you ever been there?”

Finn shook her head, not even sure what location he uttered because it sounded so absurd.

“Oh that’s right,” Russell realized shuffling some papers on his desk “you’re from Philly, it says so right here in your resume, I’m sorry kiddo.” 

“It’s okay,” Finn said.

“Wow you’ve been a busy bee,” Russell continued as he combed over her resume “lectures with Alec Jeffries, your final paper on blood typing is quite interesting, have you ever worked in a lab before?”

“Just the ones on campus and I borrowed my dad’s lab for that project,” Finn said.

“What does your dad do?” Russell asked.

“He’s a doctor,” Finn said wondering why this was starting to feel like something other than an interview. 

“Interesting,” Russell said, “my wife's an artist, she painted all these.”

He waved his hand around the room at several different paintings that adorned his office walls, mostly landscapes, water, boats, flowers. 

“They are pretty,” Finn admitted truthfully. 

Russell continued to watch her study the images, even if it was just for the sake of being polite. He saw her hands fold and sit in her lap, her leg twitches, her eyes roamed the room slowly, her curls bounced when she barely moved, fidgety. 

“So, what brings you all the way to Seattle?” he dropped the ultimate interview bomb question. 

Karen and Patrick sat quietly in the lobby of the police station, looking out of place amongst this crowd, officers in uniform coming and going, carrying guns. Karen tried to occupy herself by reading a book she had tucked away in her purse but the noises of the phones ringing, sirens outside and chatter on the radios attached to peoples hips distracted her. She closed the book and sighed.

“I’m sure she’s fine,” Patrick answered the unasked question, picking up on his wifes silent worry.

“It’s not just that,” Karen said “look at this place Patrick, she’s not cut out for this.”

“Says you,” Patrick corrects her “I did the research too, this place has an excellent case solving ratio, crime is down in the county but up across the country, they have put a stop to a large chunk of gang activity on the west side, and last month they busted a huge drug ring on the coast, it’s safe dear.”

Karen tried to find an excuse to stop their daughter from working here, moving here, leaving them, but she knew there was no stopping her. Once the hiring team saw how good she was, there was no doubt she would be working here very soon. The agony of losing her to such a far away place stung at Karen’s heart, but their girl was an adult now, and this was exactly what she needed. Independence and success. 

Karen knew Patrick was thinking the same thoughts but was able to distract himself with a book as well, until a flash of blonde curly hair caught his attention as someone walked in front of him, towards the hallway where Finn disappeared to moments ago. He couldn’t believe it.

“Constance,” he uttered, staring at the woman’s back as she waltzed down the hallway and out of sight. 

“What dear?” Karen asked her husband. 

“It can’t be,” he breathed, panicked. 

Without any thought on the consequences, he slipped out of his chair and followed the woman down the hallway. How did she know? Was she following them? Listening in on their conversations? This was his worst nightmare and, if she was caught by Julie, her worst nightmare as well. The woman continued to sashay down the hallway, the same gait Constance walked with, one with an attitude that clearly states “I don’t care” 

Patrick lost sight of her as she rounded a corner but caught up to her again as she turned and smiled at him, holding the handle of a closed door before turning it and slipping inside. He had to know, he had to stop her from ruining this. He marched towards the door, turned the handle and stepped inside. 

“And after that lecture it was so clear to me, science and solving crimes was what I wanted to do,” Finn concluded her story of how she ended up in Seattle. Mr. Russell listened to her intently and without interruption. He smiled, sat up in his chair and said “Ms. Finlay I think we have-

The door to the office swung open to their shock and to Finn's horror when her father appeared in the space. Her heart immediately sank into her stomach and her head felt foggy, no this was not happening right now. 

“Can I help you?” Russell asked the stranger. 

“I’m sorry I was just, I thought I saw someone I knew but hadn’t seen, I just, sorry.” Patrick stammered his apology but Finn was already on her feet, abandoning the poofy chair and hissing “What did you do?” 

“I’m sorry kiddo,” Patrick tried to soothe her, hands up in defense. 

“Whoa hold up,” Russell said putting his hands up “you know each other?” 

“This is my father,” Finn explained sheepishly, face turning red. 

“The doctor in Philly?” Russell asked and Finn nodded. 

“You brought your parents to the interview?” Russell questioned. 

“I had to,” Finn mumbled sheepishly now “it was so far away and they insisted and I told them to wait in the lobby but- 

“I’m so sorry,” Patrick stammered again “I really thought I saw, never mind, it’s not important, just forget I was here.” 

He started to back out of the room but Russell stopped him. 

“It’s okay,” he said “we were just finishing up.” 

Finn felt her stomach ache knowing they had barely gotten to speak about her skills and now her chances at a job were ruined. She glared at her father with anger and hatred. 

Russell handed Finn her folder of papers and resume and grades back to her which she took with a trembling hand, letting it fall defeated against her leg. She beelined for the door, pushing past her father, hot tears burning in her eyes, cheeks flushed red. She marched back to the lobby, back to her mother, who perked up when she saw her daughter but her smile faded when she saw her face. 

“Honey what happened?” Karen asked. 

“He ruined it!” Finn snapped, throwing herself into the chair, defeated. 

“What?” Karen asked, confused as Patrick joined them now. 

“Jules honey I’m so sorry,” Patrick tried to soothe her. 

“If you didn’t want me to have this job, why did we even come here?” Finn snapped “just admit you want to keep me locked away at home working at the dumb hospital forever.” 

“That’s not true,” Patrick insisted “I thought I saw someone I knew waking into that office and I tried to stop them from ruining your thing and-

“Well nice job,” Finn snapped tearfully. 

Karen stared at her husband, confused but understanding the gist of the story while trying to console her daughter. 

“Listen,” Karen said brushing her daughters hair gently “we can try another lab back at home and maybe-

“Forget it,” Finn snapped, shrugging her shoulder away from her mother’s touch “let’s just go home, back to stupid old boring home.” 

Karen shot a look of loathing toward Patrick, not sure how to get her to calm down from this emotional high. But they listened and gathered up their books and Finn’s bag, heading towards the exit. 

“Oh hey Jules, wait up,” a voice called to them and they turned. Mr. Russell was jogging towards them. 

“I almost forgot to give you this,” he said, handing Finn and stack of papers “fill them out and have them back to me by Friday, oh and I can have my receptionist call your hotel and give you some listings for apartments in the city.”

“What?” Finn said bluntly, gaping at him in shock. 

“I figure it will take about a month to get you moved and settled so how does May second sound as a start date?” Russell added to her confusion. 

“You, you want me?” Finn stammered in shock.

“Well yeah,” Russell said as if it were obvious. 

“But, back there, the office, my dad- Finn stammered more. 

“Don’t sweat it,” Russell waved his hand again as if it were no big deal “I like people who are real, and yes you have all the skills I’m looking for to round out my team.” 

Finn couldn’t believe her luck. She took the papers from Russell and clutched them to her chest. 

“Thank you,” she stammered “I can’t wait to start, I’ll be here early and stay late and- 

“No need,” Russel said “just be yourself, the rest will fall into place, and we don’t over work our staff, we get mandatory rest days off, I like to call them “hump days” in the middle of the week but for some reason my staff just won’t get behind that term, they think I’m crazy.” 

Finn smiled, thinking he was anything but crazy. 

“You have a good support system,” Russell added of Finn's parents who were waiting anxiously by the door “I know it’s hard for them to let you go, but they can come and visit you whenever they want, you’ll do great and they will be just fine, but in case you have trouble finding a place to live, mi casa, su casa, my wife loves guests and makes an amazing soup, hey I’ve got a better idea, my shift ends at five, why don’t the three of you come to my house and we can all have dinner together?” 

“Uh okay,” Finn said, shocked by this man and his personality but also feeling safe in his presence “thank you.” 

“Perfect, see you all at five o’clock,” Russell said “oh and you should cash that check right away, it will help you get started, a little signing bonus for your troubles.”

He pointed to the paper stack in Finns arms which held a paper clipped check scribbled for two thousand dollars. Her jaw dropped and her heart shot back up, beating at full speed. 

“Sir this is too much,” she protested but Russell had already walked backwards down the hall, grinning at her with a mixture of some smug attitude but also one of care and concern. 

Finn stood, numb, shell shocked, what just happened? She forced herself to turn back to her parents, clutching the papers and the check in disbelief. 

“What’s wrong?” Patrick asked her worriedly. 

“He- he gave me the job,” Finn announced in monotone. 

“What?” Karen asked incredulously. 

Finn nodded and handed them the papers, forms to fill out, plus the check.

“He wants me to start in May,” she recited the words to make sure they were really true “he gave me money to help me move and he wants us to come over for dinner to meet his family.”

Karen and Patrick exchanged worried glances. How could this be real? Who was this guy and what motivated him to do this?

“So, I didn’t mess it up after all?” Patrick dared to ask. 

Finn shook her head and said “He said he likes us, that we are real, whatever that means.”

“He sounds like a hippie,” Karen concluded “they speak like that, in rhymes and clues and silly phrases.”

“Well that hippie just gave her an amazing job opportunity,” Patrick reminded his wife.

“And dinner,” Finn added.

“You can’t seriously be thinking of going?” Karen asked in disbelief.

“We have to,” Finn insisted “it’s only polite, please?”

She looked back and forth from her mother to her father, silently begging for them not to ruin this any further. 

“All right,” Karen sighed, giving in at last. 

Evening 

Finn did not even bother changing her outfit nor her hair for the remainder of the day leading up to the dinner invite. Karen and Patrick put on nicer outfits and accepted the cab ride that awaited them at four forty five outside the hotel, provided by one D.B Russell. The cab took them to an incredible house nestled on a hillside outside the city. It overlooked Mount Rainier as well as some of the city. It was boxy and long and had a massive garden overflowing with wildflowers. A stone pathway greeted them and guided them to the front door which was solid and big. There was a porch swing and more poofy chairs occupying the large wrap around porch. Wind chimes and little metal spinner décor lined the porch awning. Finn soaked it all up thinking how different it was from her basic brick house back home. 

D.B Russell answered the door when they rang the bell which echoed more like a drum or a deeper sound than the usual chime. 

“Hey folks,” he greeted them with a smile “come on in.”

The foyer was massive. More paintings and pictures hung along the walls leading down to a living room and kitchen. There were house plants everywhere, some in small pots, others taking up large corners of the room. There was a mat for shoes and a stand for umbrellas. Each little detail of the home was unique because none of them matched. Colors popped while wood floors shined. 

“This is beautiful,” Finn praised her new boss of his space.

“Thanks, it’s all Barbara,” Russell explained as a brunette woman approached them from behind wearing an apron and wiping her hands on a towel. This had to be his wife. 

“Hi dear,” she greeted Finn, shaking her hand, “we are so excited to meet you, D.B hasn’t stopped talking about you since he got home, all the way from Philly too, that’s so far.” 

She spoke softly and with genuine care, much like her own mother. Karen perked up upon seeing Barabara and how motherly she seemed to be. 

“This is my mom Karen and my dad Patrick,” Finn introduced them quickly.

“Thank you so much for considering Jules for this job,” Patrick added quickly “and again, I am so sorry for what happened this afternoon.”

“No worries,” Russell promised, smiling at the use of the soft nickname “Jule’s had the job the moment her resume crossed my desk, this was all just a formality.” 

Finn gave her parents a “told you so” look of smug superiority, brushing off the use of her childhood nickname in front of strangers. 

The group mingled in the foyer for a moment before Russell led them into the spacious kitchen. There was some wallpaper here but the wood theme continued on the floors. 

“We can eat on the patio if that’s all right,” Barbara informed them, carrying a tray of snacks while Russell tended to a tray of drinks. The group proceeded outside to a spacious backyard with trees, green grass, rocks, a water fountain, flowers everywhere, it felt so magical to Finn. 

Seated at the large patio table, the discussion turned to the job and living arrangements.

“Apartments downtown are very nice,” Barbara said. 

“But the city,” Karen protested, “is it safe?”

“Well we can look into a loft closer to the station,” Russell offered “can’t get much safer than living and working next to the police headquarters.”

Patrick and Karen seemed to agree with that notion and they fell silent. 

“Whatever you decide, we’re here to help,” Russell insisted. 

The entire evening felt so strange yet so comforting to Finn. The Russell’s made her feel safe like her own family but they didn’t hound her or treat her like a child. 

When it started to get dark, her parents insisted on heading back to the hotel since they were heading back to Philly tomorrow afternoon. 

“This is going to be great,” Russell promised them all “hey thanks again for coming over.”

He was exuberant, joyful, cheery, a completely unexpected bright spot in this treacherous territory they were embarking on for their daughter. 

“Thank you again for all of this,” Finn said, shaking his hand one last time. 

As Russell saw them to the door where another cab was waiting, Barbara called out to them. 

“Hang on, someone didn’t get to say hi,” Barbara called, approaching them with a little girl dressed in pajamas with a flower design on them in her arms. 

“This is Maya, she’s six,” Barbara said “and about to be a big sister, honey can you say hi to our new friends?”

Maya waved and mumbled a shy “Hi” and Karen put her hand to her chest, her heart aching for this sweet family and how perfect this all seemed. 

“She’s adorable,” Finn spoke for them, waving back at Maya who had blonde hair just like her. 

Back at the hotel, Finn fell asleep quickly, exhausted from the stress, nerves and eventual calming down the day brought her. 

“She filled out the forms and gave them back to Mr. Russell already,” Patrick whispered to Karen from the next bed where they were trying but failing to fall asleep. 

“She’s really doing this,” Karen whispered back. 

“It’s a great opportunity,” Patrick reminded her “most kids her age don’t get bonuses and have a hippie boss and his family looking out for them.”

“They did seem a bit weird,” Karen made a face in the dark. 

“But sincere,” Patrick added “she’s going to be safe here, I know it.” 

“May second then?” Karen asked again of the start date. 

“May second,” Patrick confirmed, shifting on the pillow to face Karen and catch the tears shining in her eyes as headlights from a passing car illuminate the room for a fraction of a second before it vanished, casting a shadow over the wall as Finn sighed in her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Finn is twenty six years old here and Barbara Russell is pregnant with Charlie who was a college student in 2012 making him around 18 in his appearances on CSI in 2012 so his birthdate was sometime in 1994 and Maya was established as older so I ballparked her as 6 for this fic making her twenty four or so when Russell joined the Vegas team allowing for the fact that she was a college student when Winthrop was stalking her in 2009 at around age 21 during the first run in with The Gig Harbor Killer.


End file.
